worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Waechter
Sir Bradley Waechter is a former Knight, turned Black Knight, and is a co-leader, along with Zira Ventress, of Death Watch, a merciless clan of outlaws, rebels, exiles and killers, for most members are typically honed to dark or otherwise evil motives. His mysterious background and tremendous skill in single combat has garnished much fear from friend and foe alike. His point of origin and how he became a Knight is currently unknown. Bradley was once a well respected and definitive member of the Eternal Companions. After the excommunication of Zira, his close friend, he went into self-imposed exile. Eventually, Bradley was slain during battle but was soon resurrected by Zira in an effort to control him as her thrall; his infatuation with Zira blinds him to the truth of her intentions to use him as a pawn. Despite not returning any infatuation to Brad, Zira has resurrected him numerous times leaving him permanently scared both physically and mentally, which earned him the pseudonym The Death Knight. History Bradley's upbringing is mostly unknown and forgotten. Some of his closest allies, such as Zira, have tried to squeeze information about his past, but to no avail. He speaks the common tongue and has no accent, nor has he ever revealed his ethnicity, but many speculate he hails from the Western Kingdoms. Bradley claims he has never had a home and has been a vagabond his entire life. How he attained the rank of Knighthood is also never been explained and some even doubt his claim to the title. The Eternal Companions While traveling as a Knight-errant through Kehjistan for mercenary work, Bradley began to hear rumors of an organization lead by Ikeda Cao that would aid the people of Sanctuary against the remnant demonic forces of the Emergence of Evil. Looking for work and profit, he quickly sought out their base of operations in Gea Kul and met Robert and Jenifer, both whom were prominent in the organization. After becoming acquainted with many of the members of the Eternal Companions, Bradley was introduced to the leaders, Ikeda and Katheryne. On the day that he met Zira, many observed Bradley's immediate infatuation with her despite his best efforts to conceal his feelings. However, Zira never returned the sentiment and instead became close friends with him. Bradley swore his allegiance to the Eternal Companions, calling it his first official home in his life and viewing the members as his family. In tournaments, Bradley proved his strength and versatility against other well known fighters such as Khardan, Joel, Kalvien, Marthark, Kristopher and more; he shared a friendly rivalry with many competitors. He also completed the highest amount of quests and contracts in his first year out of any other member. His time spent outside the Eternal Companions was spent productively, such as forging weapons and fishing. It did not take long for the organization to realize Bradley's potential; his expertise in combat made him famous for killing countless demons. Ikeda promoted Bradley to a commander and assigned him onto a campaign to wipe out all demonic encampments that remained unhindered in the Eastern jungles of Kehjistan. Bradley, along with Zira, victoriously lead a battalion of warriors into several skirmishes. His leadership proved instrumental in their success and Zira quickly took notice to his glory earned. For a time, he remained one of the most prominent members of the organization, more so over the leaders and officers. Women who sought his affection were denied, for his heart's desire remained only with Zira. Never to Come Back To Be Continued... Death Watch To Be Continued... Character and Appearance In his early years, Bradley was described as handsome with brown-red hair. Although honorable by nature, he had a knack for displaying a blunt and unfriendly demeanor to his allies within the Eternal Companions. However, the hardships of war changed him notably. His personality and character became darker after his death, in which Zira purposely resurrected him. Bradley has become a scarecrow of a man, his battered body bearing all the wounds of his previous deaths; his mental health has decayed to the point where he has lost much of his memories. According to Zira, she has resurrected him six times. The Six Deaths of Bradley Bradley has died several times, only to be revived by Zira on each occasion. # Smashed with a mace in the rib cage by a Khanduras Knight. # Hanged at Fort Highbridge by Warden Farkus. # Killed by Khardan Folark in a trial by combat. # Impaled with a spear by a Fallen Grunt. # Shot in the chest with a crossbow by bounty hunter. # Neck snapped by Zira. Bradley does not perfectly recover from each of these physical injuries, but instead carries severe scars from each wound, notably the remaining mark around his neck from when he was hanged, and his large scar across his chest from an impaling. Moreover, according to Bradley being resurrected carries a heavy toll, chipping away at him and losing large pieces of his memory each time he's brought back.